Yo Mama So Stupid
This is a list of Yo Mama So Stupid jokes. *Yo mama so stupid she bought a blackberry and she tried to eat it. *Yo mama so stupid that she tried to put M&Ms in ABC order. When asked, she showed everyone the W's, the E's, and the 3's. *Yo mama so stupid that she bought tickets to Xbox Live. *Yo mama so stupid that she brought a spoon to the Superbowl. The fat one came too. *Yo mama so stupid that she put a paper on a TV and called it "Paperview". *Yo mama so stupid she climbed Mountain Dew. *Yo mama so stupid she got fucked on the floor. *Yo mama so stupid that I tried to explain "Yo Mama Jokes" to her. She still don't comprehend. *Yo mama so stupid that it took her 60 hours to watch 60 Minutes! *Yo mama so stupid that when yo papa said it was chilly outside, she ran out the door with a spoon. *Yo mama so stupid that when she saw the "Under 17 not admitted" sign at a movie theatre, she went home and got 16 friends. *Yo mama so stupid that when she went for a blood test, she asked for time to study. *Yo mama so stupid that she got locked in a grocery store and starved! *Yo mama so stupid that miners tried to dig for her IQ! They gave up after a while though. *Yo mama so stupid that she tripped over a cordless phone! *Yo mama so stupid that she sold her car for gas money! *Yo mama so stupid that she told everyone that she was "illegitimate" because she couldn't read. *Yo mama so stupid that she thinks gibberish is an actual language. *Yo mama so stupid that she's too stupid to realize that she's stupid. *Yo mama so stupid when she got fired from her job she tried to find water. *Yo mama so stupid she thought Godzilla was a Japanese deity. *Yo mama so stupid when she read "Sex" on her registration paper for her credit card, she asked for condoms. *Yo mama so stupid when she read "Sex" on her registration paper for her credit card, she said not now maybe later. *Yo mama so stupid she thought the sun was a child. *Yo mama so stupid she told you Yo Mama jokes. *Yo mama so stupid she thought Batman was the nickname of a famous baseball player. *Yo mama so stupid she stayed up all night trying to catch some sleep. *Yo mama so stupid she tried to find her virginity. She also thinks she retrieved it. *Yo mama so stupid she slept with yo papa. *Yo mama so stupid she slept with yo papa, and made you. *Yo mama so stupid that a well aimed lobotomy might actually enhance her intelligence a little bit. *Yo mama so stupid that psychoactive chemicals might actually enhance her intelligence a little bit. *Yo mama so stupid even this wiki can't explain yo mama jokes to her. *Yo mama so stupid zombies ignore her head when eating her. *Yo mama so stupid she went to a school for students with special needs, and always got failing grades. *Yo mama so stupid she went to kindergarten for 4 years before she was diagnosed mentally unfit for educational growth. *Yo mama so stupid yo papa must have a retard fetish. * Yo mama so stupid that yes she actually would make a decent politician. * Yo mama so stupid she did yo brother and they made yo papa. * Yo mama so stupid that she chose to be stupid. * Yo mama so stupid that when she wanted to visit distant relatives, she tried to send herself through the mail. * Yo mama so stupid she thinks seaweed is something that fish smoke. * Yo mama so stupid I doubt she's aware of her own existence. * Yo mama so stupid when the doctor told her to burn some calories she set a fat person on fire. * Yo mama so stupid she brought a ladder, a toy plane, and weed to high school. * Yo mama so stupid she made her disability carer quit. * Yo mama so stupid she tried to rob a poor person. * Yo mama so stupid psychiatrists use her as a measuring tool to diagnose mental disorders. * Yo mama so stupid she wore a costume and honestly thought she was that character. * Yo mama so stupid she actually tried Eric Cartman's 'food up the butt' diet. * Yo mama so stupid she thought she could scare a nightmare. * Yo mama so stupid she tried to play cookie clicker, but bit her computer screen. * Yo mama so stupid she tried to sneak up on a ninja. * Yo mama so stupid she celebrated christmas during easter. * Yo mama so stupid she celebrated easter during christmas. * Yo mama so stupid because easter she thinks rabbits lay eggs. * Yo mama so stupid the mentally impaired feel a little smarter near her. * Yo mama so stupid she once thought yo mama jokes were compliments. * Yo mama so stupid some plants could be smarter than her. * Yo mama so stupid she joined an organised religion. * Yo mama so stupid when she looked in the mirror she thought an intruder broke into her house. * Yo mama so stupid she thought lava cake was a cake baked over a volcano. * Yo mama so stupid she beat Patrick at doing nothing. She then stole his trophy. * Yo mama so stupid she confused the Black Knight for the Dark Knight. * Yo mama so stupid she's the perfect ultracrepidarian. * Yo mama so stupid she tried to play a video game on a macintosh computer. * Yo mama so stupid her idea of smart is another person's idea of stupid. * Yo mama so stupid her influence is neurotoxic. * Yo mama so stupid neurosurgeons need a microscope and an amazingly steady hand. * Yo mama so stupid she climbed into an oven for warmth. * Yo mama so stupid she climbed into a freezer for cool. * Yo mama so stupid her carer needs a carer. * Yo mama so stupid she bites the hand that feeds her. * Yo mama so stupid if she spoke her mind she'd be mute. * Yo mama so stupid she thought Nickelback was a refund. * Yo mama so stupid she couldn't pour water out of a bucket if instructions were printed on the bottom of the bucket. * Yo mama so stupid that she told a Yo Mama Joke to an orphan. * Yo mmaa so sptiud she terid to wtire a yo mmaa jkoe but her slpnelig was rlaley tlury awufl. She msut be dlixysec. Or mroe leliky jsut galreleny sitpud. * Yo mama so stupid someone offered a penny for her thoughts but she walked away a dollar richer. * Yo mama so stupid she tried to act out the "aristocrats" joke. * Yo mama so stupid she went to war and tried to hug a "friendy fire". * Yo mama so stupid she asked a genie for smart as all 3 wishes and she's still stupid. * Yo mama so stupid she was better off on the drugs. At least when she was smoking hashish she used to make me laugh occasionally. * Yo mama so stupid she attracted the attention of the SCP foundation. * Yo mama so stupid she is always blissfully unaware of how stupid she really is. Category:Yo Mama jokes